


Thoughts of a Father

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Caine Familie bekommt Zuwachs. Peters Gedanken, als er zum ersten Mal mit seinem Kind alleine ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Father

Durchdringendes Babygeschrei ertönte durch das Babyphon. Ein lautes, anhaltendes Gähnen kündigte an, dass der Vater erwacht war. Mühsam setzte er sich auf, hielt einen Moment inne, um richtig wach zu werden, und schlurfte dann mit müden Schritten in das gerade fertig gewordene Kinderzimmer. Erst Gestern hatten sie den kleinen Schreihals endlich mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen, und schon hatte sich hier alles total verändert.

"Nana, wer wird denn hier weinen," sprach er mit seiner Samtstimme auf das Baby ein, während er sich dem kleinen Bettchen näherte, in dem sein Sohn lag.

Er beugte sich hinunter, schob die linke Hand unter den Kopf und die rechte Hand unter den restlichen Körper des kleinen Säuglings und hob ihn vorsichtig aus seinem Bettchen. Leise und beruhigend auf das immer noch schreiende Baby einredend, setzte er sich in den Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers und begann sanft, hin und her zu schaukeln.

Voller Staunen und Ehrfurcht blickte er auf das winzige Wesen in seinen Händen hinab. Erneut durchlebte er die letzten Minuten seiner Geburt vor seinem Inneren Auge. Seine Frau, wie sie mit vor Anspannung und Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht mit aller Kraft ein letztes Mal gepresst hatte. Die Stimme des Arztes: "Es kommt."

Plötzlich war da dieser winzige Kopf gewesen, der sich nach draußen drängte. Kurze Zeit später folgten die Schultern, der Rumpf und dann war es ganz da. Ein kleines, runzliges Etwas, noch Blutverschmiert und mit der Nabelschnur mit der Mutter verbunden. Das Kind war noch blau von der Geburt und der Kopf etwas verformt, aber für ihn war es der schönste Anblick der Welt gewesen. Sein erster Schrei - die schönste Melodie, die er je vernommen hatte. Er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz begreifen.

Er war Vater, er war tatsächlich ein Vater!!!!! Er, Peter Caine, hatte einen Sohn!!!!

Peter spürte das altbekannte Brennen in seine Augen steigen. Immer wieder, sooft er auf das kleine Wunder in seinen Händen blickte, drängten Tränen der Freude an die Oberfläche. Stolz, Freude und tiefste Furcht wechselten sich in seinem Inneren ab.

Stolz auf dieses winzige Bündel Mensch, das schon in der ersten Sekunde, als es das Licht der Welt erblickte, sein Herz vollkommen erobert hatte. Freude über dieses wundervolle Geschenk, das er durch seine Frau erhalten hatte. Furcht davor, dass dieses vollkommene Glück irgend wann einmal enden könnte.

Das Schreien des kleinen Kerlchens wurde frenetischer. Der kleine Kopf war zwischenzeitlich hochrot angelaufen und die kleinen Fäustchen fuchtelten wild in der Luft herum. Peter wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er lächelte leicht und drückte das Baby fester an seine Brust.

"Na, na, nun komm schon mein Kleiner, es ist doch alles gut. Mami hat dich gefüttert, deine Windeln sind trocken, also warum schreist du denn so?", sagte er in einschmeichelndem Tonfall.

Von dem Baby kam keine Antwort, immerhin war der kleine Erdenbürger ja erst auch knapp eine Woche alt. Doch als er mit dem kleinen Kerlchen sprach, hörte das Weinen abrupt auf. Große, unschuldige Kinderaugen starrten zu ihm hoch, so als wollten sie mit aller Macht erkennen, was der Vater hier von sich gab.

Kaum hatte Peter seinen Satz beendet, fing der Kleine erneut an zu weinen. Peter lachte leise.  
"Aha, ich glaube, ich weiß was du willst. Du fühlst dich einsam so alleine in deinem Bettchen. Ist es dir hier zu ruhig? Du vermisst bestimmt deine Mama, wo du so lange mit ihr zusammen warst. Habe ich recht?", erkundigte er sich.

Erneut hörte das Baby auf zu weinen. Die kleinen Fingerchen der rechten Hand schlossen sich fest um Peters Mittelfinger. Es schien fast so, als würde das kleine Baby verstehen, was er sagte und dem zustimmen.

Peter konnte nicht widerstehen, über den weichen Flaum seines Kopfes zu streichen. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen sein Kind zu spüren, zu berühren, zu riechen, zu hätscheln und zu tätscheln. Instinktiv drückte er den Kleinen wieder etwas enger an sich.

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Peters Brustkorb. "Okay mein kleiner Mann, dann werde ich dir eben eine Geschichte erzählen, bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist. Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich dir das erst sagen, wenn du schon älter bist und mich verstehst, aber ich denke, es kann nichts schaden, wenn ich es dir trotzdem schon heute erzähle."

Einen kurzen Moment lang hielt Peter inne und schloss die Augen. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen Gesichtszügen. Es gab so viel zu sagen, so vieles zu tun, so vieles zu lehren. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, doch dann sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm hervor. Sein langer Dialog begann.

"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, in was für eine Familie du hinein geboren wurdest? Nein, das kannst du ja auch nicht. Aber ich sage dir: wir sind alles andere als gewöhnlich.

"Nehmen wir nur mal Paps. Er ist ein Shambhala Meister. Was das ist erkläre ich dir später einmal. Er ist eher ein Mann, der sich sehr zurückhält, sowohl beim Reden, als auch bei Gefühlsäußerungen, aber du hättest sehen sollen, wie sehr er sich gefreut hat, dass du endlich auf der Welt warst. Ich habe deinen Opa noch nie so voller Gefühl erlebt, wie in diesem Augenblick, denn du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen. Er kann es jetzt schon gar nicht erwarten, dir all das beizubringen, was er weiß. Und ich sage dir eines: Das wird sehr, sehr lange dauern. Nicht einmal ich habe es geschafft alles von ihm zu lernen, was er weiß."

Ein tiefer Seufzer hob Peters Brust, tiefe Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen wieder.

"Hoffentlich hast du länger Zeit, alles von meinem Vater zu lernen, als ich es hatte. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja sogar, dass dein Opa endlich seine Wanderschaften aufgibt und endgültig in unserer Nähe bleibt. Weißt du, ich hatte nicht viel von meinem Vater. Ich war gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt, als unser Tempel, in dem wir gelebt hatten, überfallen und ich von ihm getrennt wurde. Fünfzehn Jahre lang habe ich geglaubt dein Opa sei tot, bis wir uns hier in Sloanville wieder getroffen haben."

Tränen liefen frei über Peters Gesicht, seine Stimme erstickte vor Emotionen, so dass er sich erst räuspern musste, bevor er fortfahren konnte.

"Ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst, mein Kleiner. Kein Tag, keine Minute, keine Sekunde ist verstrichen an dem ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe. Ich fühlte mich so einsam, so verlassen so leer, von der ganzen Welt zurückgewiesen. Nichts war mehr so, wie ich es gekannt habe.

"Ich war nicht mehr länger Peter Caine, der Sohn von Kwai Chang Caine. Nun war ich nur noch der arme Waisenjunge, der plötzlich in eine ihm vollkommen fremde Welt hinein gestoßen wurde. Mein Leben im Tempel war so völlig anders gewesen. Ich hatte nichts mehr, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte, hatte alle meine Freunde verloren. Mein Nachname war alles, was mir geblieben war.

"Meine richtige Mutter war schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und nun war auch Paps nicht mehr da. Ständig spürte ich diese Leere in mir, die Niemand füllen konnte. Nicht einmal Paul, dein anderer Opa und mein Pflegevater, der mich nach drei Jahren in diesem Höllenloch von Waisenhaus heraus geholt hat, nachdem mich sonst Niemand haben wollte.

"Er und seine Familie, haben wirklich alles für mich getan, waren immer da für mich und schenkten mir ihre ganze Liebe und Zuneigung, aber diese riesige schmerzhafte Lücke in meinem Leben konnten auch sie nicht füllen. Irgendwie hatte ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen ihnen gegenüber, weil ich wusste, dass ich ihnen niemals diese Liebe zurück geben konnte, die sie mir entgegen brachten.

"Mit Annie, deiner Oma hatte ich nicht einmal so große Probleme, denn ich habe meine Mutter ja nicht gekannt. Ich war einfach noch zu jung, als sie starb. Da war es leichter für mich, sie als meine Mutter zu akzeptieren. Paul und Annie haben noch zwei Töchter: Kelly und Caroline, mit denen habe ich mich auch ganz gut verstanden. Für mich sind sie wie leibliche Geschwister. Doch mit Paul war das eine andere Sache.

"Wie soll ich dir das nur erklären, dass du das richtig verstehst, mein Kleiner? Irgendwie hatte ich immer Angst, dass, wenn ich Paul als richtigen Vater ansehen würde, ich meinen eigenen vergessen könnte. Paul ist für mich mehr als nur ein Pflegevater, er ist mein bester Freund. Ich wollte nur nicht meinen eigenen Vater verleugnen. Paul hat das verstanden, meistens zumindest. Doch manchmal wird ihm das sicher auch weh getan haben."

Erneut machte Peter eine kleine Pause, um sich zu sammeln. Halb abwesend strich er liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die kleinen Fingerchen, die noch immer seinen Mittelfinger umklammert hielten. Seltsamerweise kam er sich vor, als würde er durch diese kleine Berührung seines Sohnes die Kraft erhalten, um weiter sprechen zu können.

"Du ahnst nicht wie glücklich und gleichzeitig grenzenlos entsetzt ich war, als ich plötzlich nach fünfzehn Jahren der Qual und des Schmerzes meinem richtigen Vater wieder gegenüber stand. Ich habe geweint, gelacht, gezittert, war wütend wegen der unnötigen Trennung und das alles zur gleichen Zeit. Das Wiedersehen mit ihm legte sich wie Balsam über die klaffende, offene Wunde in meinem Herzen. Leider hat diese Hochgefühl nicht lange angehalten."

Peter hielt einen kurzen Moment inne und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Stirn des nun völlig ruhig daliegenden Babys.

"Ich dachte wirklich, nun würde alles wieder gut werden, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Dein Opa ist schon ein sehr außergewöhnlicher Mann, kann ich dir sagen. Das wirst du sicher auch bald fest stellen, sobald zu alt genug bist.

"Ich lebte nun schon so lange in dieser christlichen Welt, fern von allem, was mir dein Opa beigebracht hatte, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mit der neuen Situation zurecht kommen sollte. Dein Opa hat all die Jahre die Werte, die er im Tempel gelehrt hat für sich beibehalten und lebt auch heute noch danach. Dadurch fällt er in unserer westlichen Zivilisation natürlich sehr auf.

"Bald fühlte ich mich innerlich wie zerrissen, fühlte mich ständig von einer Welt in die andere gezogen und ich konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Dein Opa hat auch nicht viel dazu beigetragen, um das zu ändern. Weißt du, er hat diese seltsame Angewohnheit sich in kryptischen Phrasen auszudrücken und zeigt so selten Emotionen, dass ich oft nicht weiß woran ich bei ihm bin. Ich wünschte wirklich, er würde mir einmal eine normale Antwort auf eine Frage geben. Manchmal hat er mir dadurch das Gefühl vermittelt, es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, dass wir uns doch nicht getroffen hätten.

"Verstehe mich nun bitte nicht falsch, mein Kleiner. Paps war meistens da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Er riskierte ohne zu überlegen sein eigenes Leben für mich, wenn die Situation entsprechend war und glaube mir: Das war sie oft. Ich war viel zu leichtsinnig und musste das oft bitter büßen. Doch diese enge Verbundenheit, die Paps und ich im Tempel miteinander teilten, existierte einfach nicht mehr. Dieses Gefühl ständig von ihm zurück gestoßen zu werden, konnte ich einfach nicht los werden, auch wenn ich damit unrecht hatte.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er sich einfach auf Wanderschaft begeben hat, ohne sich überhaupt von mir zu verabschieden? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe? Das kann ich dir sagen: Vollkommen wertlos. Ich meine: Wie viel bin ich meinem eigenen Vater überhaupt wert, wenn er es nicht einmal für nötig hält, sich von seinem eigenen Sohn zu verabschieden, wenn er für Monate weg geht?"

Peter schluckte hart, um den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte Herr zu werden. Eng drückte er seinen Sohn an sich.

"Ich verspreche dir eines, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich wirklich nie, niemals alleine lassen, egal was geschieht. Wenn du Probleme oder Sorgen hast, dann wirst du immer zu mir kommen können. Ich werde dich niemals von mir stoßen, egal was du später noch so alles anstellen wirst. Das verspreche ich dir, so wahr ich hier mit dir sitze.

"Du sollst auf keinen Fall das erleben müssen, was ich durchgemacht habe. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit es dir gut geht und dir so etwas nicht passiert. Wir werden gemeinsam Fußball spielen. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie man Schlittschuh läuft. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst, um in dieser Welt überleben zu können und dein Opa wird das ebenfalls tun.

"Wenn es dir mal schlecht gehen wird, du vielleicht um deine erste Jugendliebe trauerst, dann werde ich bei dir sein. Ich werde neben dir sitzen und dich trösten, werde dir vielleicht erzählen, wie es bei mir war, sofern zu es wissen willst. Ich werde mit dir gemeinsam Streiche aushecken, um deine Mutter zu ärgern und wir werden gemeinsam darüber lachen. Klar werden wir uns sicherlich auch einmal streiten, das bleibt nicht aus. Doch auf jeden Tag mit Regen folgt auch ein Tag mit Sonnenschein. So würde es dein Opa ausdrücken.

"Ich bin so froh, dich zu haben, mein Sohn. Du hast eine Freude in mein Leben gebracht, wie ich es nicht beschreiben kann. Dieses Geschenk, das mir in Form von dir zuteil wurde, werde ich immer würdigen. Du wirst immer etwas besonderes für mich bleiben.

"Und gleichzeitig habe ich auch eine riesige Angst. Angst, dir gegenüber zu versagen. Angst, nicht das zu schaffen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe. Angst, nicht der Vater zu sein, den du gerne hättest. Ich meine: Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dir das zu vermitteln, was ich meine? Was, wenn du mich falsch verstehst und du dich von mir zurückgestoßen fühlst? Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert und ich bin nicht rechtzeitig da, um dir zu helfen? Was kann nicht alles unvorhergesehenes passieren, von dem wir jetzt noch nichts wissen. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

Peter hielt inne in seiner langen Rede. Er schaute auf seinen Sohn hinab, der nun friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Ein glückliches Lächeln, trotz der trüben Gedanken, erhellte Peters Gesicht. Behutsam erhob er sich vom Schaukelstuhl und ging mit ihm zum Bettchen.

*Es gibt noch so viel zu sagen, aber das hat noch Zeit bis später. Einige Jahre, um genau zu sein,* dachte er leicht amüsiert.

Peter küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn behutsam zurück in das Bett zurück legte. Mehrere Minuten starrte er gebannt auf das kleine Wesen hinab, vollkommen unbeweglich und gefangen in seinen Emotionen, die ihn bei diesem friedvollen Anblick durchströmten. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihn seine Frau, halb im Schatten verborgen, vom Türrahmen aus beobachtete. Auch ihr waren die Gefühle deutlich anzusehen, sie hatte jedes einzelne Wort mitbekommen, was Peter zu seinem Sohn gesagt hatte und zog sich jetzt schnell zurück.

Ein letztes Mal in dieser Nacht zog Peter die Decke um seinen Sohn etwas höher und beugte sich über ihn, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Egal was passieren mag, ich werde immer bei dir sein, ob Geistig oder Körperlich. Ich werde dich beschützen und leiten. Daran musst du immer denken, auch wenn wir einmal getrennt sein sollten, was der Himmel verhüten mag. Halte dich fest an der Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde und du wirst niemals einsam und verlassen sein."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Peter um, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Wangen und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer. Neugierig und besorgt zugleich, was die Zukunft für sie bereit halten würde.

ENDE


End file.
